


The Grey Shirt

by dragonflybeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Jensen really likes Clay Miller's wardrobe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on watching Friday the 13th while drinking last night.

The day the first Friday the 13th promo pictures came out, the Supernatural set went nuts.  
  


Pictures of Jared's pecs straining a grey t-shirt were plastered everywhere, some with added objectifying comments. There was a hockey mask on the dash of the Impala. The rubber ducks dangling from low hanging equipment were replaced with prop machetes.  


  
Jared took it all in good natured stride, laughing off the jokes about slaying, slashing, and camp.  


  
Jensen's reaction somewhat surprised him.

  
His boyfriend was unusually quiet, not teasing him at all, and glaring at all the pictures posted around.

  
It was so apparent that even some of the crew asked Jared what Jensen's deal was.

  
It somehow worked out that Jared and Jensen weren't filming any scenes together that particular afternoon.  Jared managed to catch up  with Jensen who was watching while Brock and Colin were filming as Dean and Sam.

  
"What is going on with you?" Jared whispered, as he stepped up and pretending he was just watching over Jensen's shoulder.

  
"No idea what you're talking about." Jensen said softly but firmly, not even turning around.

  
Later that afternoon, Jared had to film the scene where Sam was talking to April in the mental institution. When he finished and went to the trailers, Jensen was nowhere to be found.

  
"He had Clif take him to the store." Serge told him when Jared started asking around.

  
Which was completely unlike Jensen, just to take off without a word to Jared, so Jared texted him.

  
_Is everything okay?_   


  
Jensen texted back in less than a minute, which did relieve Jared somewhat.

  
_Yeah, just making a quick Walmart run._   


  
Before Jared could ask why, there was another message.

  
_I'm done for the day, what about you?_   


  
_I've got one more scene._ Jared replied. _Probably less than an hour._  


  
_Okay, I'll be waiting._ Jensen answered.

  
When Jared finished for the day, he barely stopped by the trailer long enough to grab his wallet and keys. He didn't bother to change clothes (not the first time he's worn Sam's clothes home) or wash his face.

  
Jensen was predictably waiting for him at the SUV.

  
Clif didn't say a word, just rolled his eyes as Jared got into the back seat.

  
Jensen offered him make up remover cloths, but didn't say anything either.

  
Jared wiped his face, and looked at Jensen, whose expression was closed off and eyes stared straight ahead.

  
Since the earlier questions about what was going on had never been answered, Jared didn't figure asking again would get a different response.

  
"What's in the bag?" he asked instead, gesturing at the Walmart bag in Jensen's lap.

  
"You'll see when we get home." Jensen replied, the slightest hint of smugness playing around his mouth.

  
Jared shrugged, sat back, and rode in silence.

  
As soon as the front door closed behind them, Jensen tossed him the bag.

  
"Put one of those on." He told Jared as he walked past toward the bedroom.

  
"Okay." Jared said, and opened the bag, which was full of grey t-shirts with different designs. "Why are there so many of them?"

  
"You'll find out." Jensen's voice called back down the hall.

  
As he held up the first shirt he grabbed, Jared started to get the picture.

  
It was obviously a size medium, or maybe a slim cut large. Definitely not Jared's usual extra large.

  
Jared stripped off Sam's four layers and put on the tight shirt. Just for good measure, he fluffed his hair to look more like Clay's as he walked down the hall.

  
Jensen had already stripped down to his boxers and pulled the blankets back.

  
The look on his face when Jared walked into the room was one of those moments Jared lived for.

  
He was flat on his back with Jensen on top before he knew what hit him.

  
Jensen's hands roamed over the grey shirt as he hungrily kissed Jared's lips, then his face, making his way over to Jared's neck.

  
"Been thinking about this all day." Jensen whispered, grinding their hips together. "Getting you alone in that tight grey shirt."

  
"You got me now." Jared laughed, arching up to meet him.

  
"Had to be off filming somewhere else." Jensen continued. "Didn't get to see it the first time around. So tight across your chest."

  
Jared started to answer him, but forgot how to speak for a moment when Jensen's mouth found that spot just below his ear.

  
Jensen's hands quickly opened Jared's belt buckle, but pushed him back down when Jared started to sit up and pull off the shirt.

  
"I want you to keep it on."

  
Jared looked at the heat in Jensen's eyes and didn't argue.

  
The jeans came off, followed by both of their boxers.

  
Jensen worked him open quickly, knowing just exactly what and how much prep Jared needed to be ready for him.

  
The grey shirt stayed on.

  
By the time Jensen collapsed onto the bed next to him, Jared was blissfully fucked out, the grey shirt was streaked with white stripes, and there was probably going to be  a bruise on Jared's left hip bone.

  
He laughed and ruffled Jensen's hair. "You asshole. I'm gonna get this mess all over me trying to get the shirt off."

  
"Nah." Jensen shook his head, and then reached under the edge of the bed. "You forgot you're fucking a guy who used to play someone named Jason."

  
Jensen sat up with a huge knife and carefully, neatly, sliced Jared's shirt from hem to neck, and then leaned down to kiss Jared again as he put the knife down beside the bed.


End file.
